1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide or deflection clips for connecting non-load bearing studs to further structures of a building construction.
2. The Prior Art
By way of background, many building constructions use a load bearing skeletal framework and non-load bearing curtain walls. The latter are formed by vertical studs and are connected to the framework. The framework typically comprises a plurality of spaced vertical columns which support horizontal beams that support the floors and roof of the building. The loads applied to the floors and roofs often vary and as a consequence, the beams undergo substantial vertical deflections. The floors and roof are adapted to withstand these deflections but the curtain walls must be isolated from these deflections in order to prevent damage to the curtain walls.
A number of different clips and the like have been designed to connect the studs of the curtain wall to the building structure, i.e., the ceiling/floor and roof. For example, one prior art deflection clip, made by Super Stud Building Products, Inc. of Astoria, N.Y., comprises the combination of a bent angle member with a pair of spaced deformed stiffeners, and a backer plate. The latter is secured to one part of the angle member through a slotted hole by the combination of large and small head rivets and spring washer. In use, the other part of the angle member is secured to the building structure (e.g., to a steel angle thereof) and the backer plate is secured to a curtain wall stud. The clip is said to provide lateral support for the framing member (the stud) while allowing vertical deflection of the primary frame. Other slide clips and deflection clips of background interest are made by Detrich, Dale, and Unimast Incorporated.
Patents of possible interest in this field and related fields include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,400 (Slager et al.); 3,798,865 (Curtis); 5,040,345 (Gilmour); 5,216,858 (Gilmour); and 4,831,808 (Wynar). The Slager et al. patent discloses a slide clip for connecting a curtain wall stud to a load bearing framework of a building wherein detents enable the clip to be pushed onto the stud. The Curtis patent discloses a twist-cam clip for securing together longitudinal and cross members of ceiling structure. The slide slides along a track mounted on the longitudinal members. The Gilmour '345 patent discloses a stud clip which permits vertical floating of a horizontal member. The Gilmour '858 patent discloses a U-shaped vertical movement clip used in connecting a non-load bearing exterior curtain wall to a building framework. The Wynar patent discloses a self-adjusting wallboard clip used in drywall constructions.